The Ellimists Trick
by Harvest Moon Hillbilly
Summary: Rachel the bear cub


I dont give a crud if you think this is stupid review anyways!!!!!!!  
  
Let me review to you in the final book of animorphs Rachel is killed by a yeerk in  
polarbear morph.She was in grizzly but she was hurt badly so she morphed back and the   
polarbear killed her.  
  
Shortly after she was killed a mother grizzly bear mated and became pregnant.When the grizzly  
gave birth a baby girl cub was born.By the time the cub was about 2 months old it was   
a good hunter.One day the cub was out with it's mother when the mother was killed by   
another male grizzly that was protecting "it's river".  
The cub amazingly killed the protective grizzly.The cub wandered into town and was caught by  
the humane society.The humane society brought the cub over to Cassie's house because the cub  
was badly injured.Cassie's dad took the cub and put it into a cage in the barn.Amazingly the  
cub didn't stuggle or fight,it just let him carry it to the cage.  
  
Tobias had seen the fight from a tree and swooped down and followed the bear.When the bear was  
put into a cage he was amazed.He went to the coop where Ax lived in the forest and said,You  
know those two we have seen a couple of times?,Yeah,the Mom and the cubAx replied  
Well,the Mom was killed by another bear,and the cub killed the other bear,  
WHAT!AX inturruptedHow could a juvinial kill an adult?  
I don't know that's the weird part.It then walked into town and was caught and brought to  
Cassie's house.This is the weirdest part,Tobias sand in a weird way,The cub didn't struggle   
at all when Cassie's dad brought it to the cage!  
HmmmAx addedWe better tell the others at the meeting tonight  
I still don't think we should have a meeting so we could kill the morphing cubeTobias said annoyingly.  
  
A few hours later at Cassie's barn everybody was sittin on bales of hay.Jake started talking,  
"I know we haven't had a meeting for atleast 2 years,but this is different.Who can think of a  
good idea on how to destroy the morphing cube?"  
Well it was meant to be indistructible.Ax said  
"Maybe we could use my dads chainsaw!"Marco added  
"Maybe we could knock-out Marco"Jake said sarcastically  
Tobias,who was perched on his usual spot,starting screeching loudly so everyone would look at him.  
You guys know about that grizzly right?  
"yeah""uh-huh""yepadoo"Yes  
well maybe it can somehow bite down on it and crush it  
"Good idea"Said Cassie as she unlached the grizzly's cage.The cub troted over and put it's hand on the morphing cube  
and the cub started morphing...  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH"  
"What the!"  
this can't be happening  
This is not possible  
The cub was morphing into a female not recognisible yet.The morph was almost done.  
It was Rachel completely in the... "OO-la-la" Marco inturrupted...nude.  
She wasn't able to talk for a while then she said "T-t-t-to-b-i-i-aa-ss"  
Yes  
"G-g-g-et mmee c-c-cll-oo-th-ess"  
okay,Tobias replied as he swooped out of the window and towards the mall.  
Cassie was busy covering Rachel with hay until Tobias returned.  
Jake said in a "i can't believe this manner","AX Explanation please?"  
  
Well,I have never heard of this before but I think Rachel was reincarnated. Since Grizzly was the morph  
she was in the most she was reincarnated as a Grizzly Bear.Somehow she was still able to morph to herself.  
I'm not a genius but i'd say the Elemist did this to her.  
[Author's Note:the elemist talks to her when she dies]  
"Well I wonder how my Aunt is gonna take this"Jake pondered out loud,Just then Tobias swooped  
in with clothes in his beak,he dropped them on Rachel.Strangely Rachel walked behind the cages on   
her hands and legs.  
  
When Rachel came in her bellbottom jeans and a red tanktop she said "The Ellemist gave me a second chance,  
he probably planned all of this on his own."  
Your probably rightAx said intelligently  
  
  
Well how did you like this story please review and I wouldn't mind if you looked at some of my other  
stories to. 


End file.
